Those Eyes
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: Jaded and cynical, actor Troy Bolton was fed up with the sycophants that hung around his circle. Was there still real people in this world? He didn't think so but then life threw him a curve ball.


"**Those Eyes" copyright didumissmeofcourseudid; February 1st 2009**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Summary: **Jaded and cynical, actor Troy Bolton was fed up with the sycophants that hung around his circle. Was there still real people in this world? He didn't think so but then life threw him a curve ball.

**A/N: **This is a one-shot especially for Persephone Lemonade. Happy Birthday, Nel. I do not own the lyrics used, they belong to Thirsty Merc.

* * *

"That's a wrap. Thank you everybody," shouted Kenny Ortega, the director and life force behind 'Listen to Your Heart'. Cheers and claps rang around the closed set of the new multi million dollar movie starring multi-talented Troy Bolton and temperamental Sharpay Evans. Troy, with a weary smile, walked over to Kenny, clasping his hand as Kenny gave him a manly hug and a pat on his back.

"Am I glad to hear those sweet words," said Troy. Kenny laughed, his tired eyes sparkling with satisfaction and achievement.

"You and me both, Troy. Sorry it's been a long day but I had to push to get this finished today. The budget was already stretched after yesterday's disaster and I couldn't justify another day for one scene." They had been there since six that morning and it was already a quarter to nine in the evening.

"No worries. I'm just glad it's done," Troy said tiredly, pushing a hand through his unruly mop of sun streaked chestnut hair that still insisted in flopping over his forehead. "I think I'll sleep for a week."

"If only I had that luxury," grumbled Kenny making Troy laugh at his grimace. "Hey, you are coming to the wrap party?"

"I guess. Ferrelli's right?" queried Troy with a raised eyebrow. Kenny nodded. "I'll be there." Troy waved and walked over to his trailer. He was mentally and physically drained. All he wanted was a hot bath and bed but knew he would have to put in an appearance or feel Kenny's wrath. It wouldn't pay to get on the wrong side of his favourite director.

He sank onto a seat inside his trailer gratefully, picking up his cell phone off the table to check for messages. Three from Mandy and two from Cassandra. He deleted them. He didn't want to hear from either of them. Both thought they had a right to a piece of him just because he'd slept with them but they were wrong. They'd only be bitching about the other anyway and he couldn't stomach that at the moment. In fact he was finding both women tedious in the extreme. Time to call it a day? Hell yeah!

There were more, one from Zeke, two from Jason and six from Chad. What! Where's the fire? Then he remembered. He promised to go to the game tonight but with his work commitments going over time he'd missed it. Damn it to hell! He could kill Sharpay Evans for dragging it well into the night. His co-star was a drama queen, pure and simple. She fluffed her lines yesterday big style and consequently a simple scene had taken forty two takes to get right. Forty two takes!! What an amateur! Unfortunately that meant the filming had run over and an extra day was needed to finish up the final scenes. Thank god she hadn't been needed on set today.

He checked the time on his cell then chanced his luck, pushing a speed dial button.

"**You better have a good reason for missing the game," **snapped Taylor, in the background Troy could hear cheers and chants. **"Chad is pissed with you."**

"Yeah, I figured," Troy sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry Tay, work has only just finished."

"**Well...I'm sure he'll forgive you...eventually." **She just couldn't resist making him feel like shit, could she?

"How are they doing?"

"**Winning, fortunately. The Grizzlies are teddy bears." **Troy laughed at the exultation in Taylor's voice.

"That's good. How do you all fancy coming to the wrap party when it's over? It's at Ferrelli's."

"**Is that bitch going?**"

"Which bitch is that, Tay?" Troy could think of half a dozen.

"**The one with the bleach blonde hair and silicone boobs."**

"Like I said, Tay, which one is that?" He chuckled into the phone.

"**You've got me there, Troy."** Taylor giggled back at him.** "Don't you think it's about time you found a real girl and not a plastic Barbie?"**

"Are there any left?" he asked cynically.

"**Tons if you'd only open your eyes. You need to get out more," **she advised him.

"What do you mean? I go out," he grumbled.

"**Yeah, right, to the gym, tarty nightclubs and casino's."** Taylor's voice dripped with scorn.

"Jesus, Tay, leave off will you. You're sounding more like my mother every day," he whined.

"**You should listen to her."**

"Ha! Eat your words, McKessie. Didn't your mother try to fix you up with some lawyer from her office?"

"**Fuck, Bolton, don't remind me. What a boring prat he was," **she groaned. Troy chuckled.

"Just proving my point Tay," he said cockily. "It starts at 11.00pm."

"**Oh okay but I'm not taking any shit from your bimbos," **she sighed in defeat.

"Me neither, Tay. See you later."

* * *

He let himself into his penthouse apartment half an hour later, took a longing look at the deep whirlpool tub then settled for a shower in the wet room instead before walking into his bedroom with a towel snugly fitted to his lean hips, another towel in his hand rubbing his sleek mane dry. His tanned chest of finely honed sinew held droplets of water that ran slowly down his washboard abs, dipped into his navel forcing the surplus to continue the journey to the edge of his towel, dampening and flattening the fine hairs that sprang to life just above it.

The perfection of his body, his engagingly wide smile, perfectly white teeth and startling blue eyes were his fortune. The camera loved him, and in turn, so did the public. His adoring fan base was enormous, his movies sure fire box office smashes, every director, actor or actress that worked with him only had good things to say about him both as a person and for the professionalism and enthusiasm he brought to each and every set. As a result he was in demand both professionally and privately. Unfortunately, he had made bad choices privately, hooking up with self-centered models who thought he owed them for keeping him company or would be actresses with pretty faces but little to no talent, hoping he'd provide them with an easy way into the business that he loved. He might be seduced by a pretty face but he was no fool.

Due to the sycophants that hung around him he became cautious, his circle of true friends was small, all of long standing who he had known before he'd made it to the big time. Friends that didn't feed him bullshit nor take any crap from him either. Friends that kept him grounded and yet were always there for him if he ever needed them. Friends he could trust.

He dressed casually elegant in Diesel black washed jeans and a Paul Smith black button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons open to his throat then slipped on a black jacket of the softest leather. He pocketed his phone and wallet, collected his keys from the dish on the sideboard and left his apartment, a faint musky smell of cologne followed him into the elevator to begin the downward journey to the underground garage. His silver BMW 650i Convertible purred into life at the slightest touch, smoothly gliding out of the garage, up the ramp and into the side street before he connected to the busy thoroughfare at the top.

He wasn't going to stay long, he determined, just long enough to satisfy Kenny, show his appreciation to the behind the scenes crew who worked so tirelessly during difficult times when Ms Evans had thrown one of her many tantrums. He hoped she wouldn't show and that none of the hangers would be there tonight but somehow he doubted it. They always got wind of any social event, dropped his name and managed to get in whether it was a private party or not. He could only hope that Taylor behaved herself tonight. He'd have a word with Chad but he wasn't holding out any hope. He wasn't really in the mood for a cat fight. In fact he was getting heartily sick of the whole damn scene; becoming a hermit was looking more appealing by the minute.

"Damnit! The paparazzi were in full force tonight," he muttered to himself as he slid into a vacant parking slot on the opposite side of the street. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, let out a sigh and exited the car, pointing the fob at it before crossing the street. Bulbs flashed, cameras clicked and videos rolled as he walked between the security men who were keeping the hounds at bay and slipped into the restaurant. A security guy guided him through to the back of the restaurant and into the private room that had been reserved for the party. A cheer went up as he entered and he grinned, shaking hands with people who greeted him as he made his way slowly to the bar. He requested a bottle of Budweiser just as a willowy blonde slid a long manicured hand along his arm.

"I wondered when you'd show up, Sugar," she said huskily. Troy stiffened then turned to stare intently at the predatory hand before raising his eyes over surgically enhanced breasts that were fighting to pop out from the halter neck top that barely held them in place, to the deep red-glossed lips, the Roman nose with a slight bump at the bridge before meeting gleaming blue eyes.

"And why is that, Cassandra," he drawled coolly. Any fool could hear the warning in his voice but not the self-centered woman stood beside him.

"Well you didn't return my messages but I presumed you'd want me here tonight," she pouted stroking his arm with her talons.

"My dear Cassandra, it is dangerous to presume anything of the sort. As I didn't reply I would have thought it was blatantly obvious that I didn't want you here or anywhere else for that matter," he derided. "We had fun but it's over," he added with finality. He turned his back on her abruptly, shrugging his shoulder to throw off her arm and dismiss her, to collect his beer from the bar. He felt the hand leave his jacket, heard the breath catch in her throat then the click clack of heels marching away. He grinned. He was a complete bastard sometimes but he didn't feel any regret. She knew the score from the outset.

"Oi! Bolton, over here." He turned to see an unruly shaggy afro waving to him from across the room. He nodded to his life long friend, his beaming trademark smile lit up his face as he held his bottle of beer and began weaving through the throng to him.

"Hey guys, sorry I missed the game but I hear the competition was a walkover." He gave out high fives to his three friends and hugged Chad's fiancée, Taylor.

"I wouldn't say that, Troy, we played bloody hard," insisted Zeke. Troy rolled his eyes.

"As opposed to normal, you mean," he taunted with a grin. Zeke gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"At least we work unlike some lazy bastard who sits on his ass all day, makes out with hot chicks and gets paid a fortune for the privilege," teased Jason.

"And talking of hot chicks, where's your leading lady? I was hoping to get to meet her tonight. It's the only reason I've come." Troy rolled his eyes at the needy tone in Zeke's voice.

"Man, you're welcome to her," muttered Troy under his breath. Taylor caught his comment and giggled. Just then a flurry of activity near the entrance signalled the arrival of the pink diva. The cheers were not as loud as when Troy entered but that still didn't stop the male populous from gravitating nearer to the door. "Your wish has come true, Zeke."

"Like bees around a honey pot," commented Taylor bitchily.

"Nah, that one is a definite wasp, believe me," he returned dryly. "No honey in sight just a painful sting." Taylor laughed out loud drawing the attention of the blonde movie star. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Taylor's beaming countenance and the smirk on the face of her leading man who was stood next to her. Troy noticed her stare and raised his bottle of beer in mock salute. Sharpay's mouth tightened in response before putting her fake smile back in place, turning to speak to Kenny Ortega who had arrived moments after her.

"Dude, you have to introduce me," begged Zeke.

"Hope you've had your tetanus shots," said Troy dryly.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Zeke uttered sending him a puzzled frown.

"Just a warning, Zeke, her claws are sharp," Troy warned.

"What! That Honey. Get real, Bolton." Zeke scoffed at his friend's cautionary words and took off in the direction of Sharpay Evans.

"On your own head be it," he murmured. He felt Taylor stiffen beside him and he looked up to see a voluptuous blonde bearing down on them and he groaned. One down, one to go.

"Trooooy! You're a bad man. I've been sat at home waiting for you to pick me up. Did you forget?" queried the blonde in a whiny voice.

"No." Okay so his response was shorter than he intended but fuck! Why could they not get the message?

"Oh!...but," she began. Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Look Mandy. You're a reasonable fuck but that's all. Please don't assume we are an item because we're not, never have been. You don't own me and frankly my dear, I don't want to own you," he said bluntly in a terse tone.

"You can't do this to me," she gasped hand on hip.

"I just did. Goodbye." Troy swivelled and walked away leaving her stood there with her mouth trembling, her cheeks fused an unbecoming red, fists clenched at her sides. She caught sight of Taylor smirking and let fly, flinging her drink over the dusky beauty.

"Gee thanks. I was just going for a refill but now you've saved me the trouble," Taylor drawled, not giving Mandy the satisfaction by making a scene instead licking the champagne from around her lips as it dripped down her face. Chad wasn't taking it so calmly, jumping in to protect his fiancée by grabbing Mandy's arm roughly, pulling her towards the exit.

"Just go. You're not wanted here. Be glad that this is a public place or you'd be flat on your back. You see, I have no compunction in hitting a slag like you," he snarled as he pushed her through the doorway. He watched her stumble before scurrying away then turned only to see Taylor's back heading towards the ladies wash room. He could kill Troy for cleaning up his love life in public but he could see the logic of it. It gave him the ability to walk away and there was less chance of the woman causing a scene. It wouldn't be in her interest to make an exhibition of herself. She could never be sure if her next mark was nearby, watching.

Troy was unaware of the fallout he'd left behind when he'd cowardly walked away, getting snagged by Kenny and the money men behind the movie. He sucked up to them for twenty minutes before joining up with the gang again.

"Thanks, Troy. Next time you decide to dump a bird could you give me a bit of warning," growled Chad who went on to explain what happened.

"Shit! I'm sorry Tay, I didn't realise."

"Save it, Bolton. It was worth it just to see the look on her face," Taylor said with a smirk. Troy bent down and brushed his lips over her cheek.

"Thanks, Tay. You're a diamond. I still wonder how he managed to snag you." Taylor preened and smiled, a soft glow filled her eyes when she glanced over at Chad. Troy felt a lump in his throat. Would he ever have a woman look at him like that and know it was for himself and not the trappings that came with the package? He gave a heart felt sigh and looked around the room. Taylor looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish...." Troy stopped mid sentence. He felt like he'd been punched in the solar plexus. He couldn't breath, couldn't talk, only stare at the petite brunette who had just walked into the room. The gentle curve of her lips lit up her face as she paused to glance around the room, widening to a full blown smile when she spotted the person she had been searching for before gliding serenely through the throng and disappearing from his line of vision. What the hell!

_**There's something about you girl  
A mystery  
I can't put my finger on just what it could be  
But ever since you walked in  
A different energy has taken my mind and heart away**_

"Troy...Troy, you look weird, are you okay?" Taylor's voice filtered through to his brain and he glanced irritably at her, annoyed at having to take his eyes away from the stunning vision in red.

"What? Uhm, yeah, I'm great. Does anyone want another drink?" He needed to circulate. He wanted to find out just who had caused the woman to light up like a Christmas tree. He received a chorus of yeas from his group before heading towards the bar, his eyes constantly on the look out for his mystery woman. Resting against the bar after giving his order, he worked the room with his eyes in search of her. Yep, there she was talking to Kenny and ugh! Evans! The crowd moved allowing him a first full view of her.

Her hair was piled on top of her head with two tendrils falling down either side of her face, curling around it. Dark sculptured eyebrows framed eyes, color unknown from this distance but he thought they looked smoky. High cheekbones framed a cute button nose that suited her face somehow. Her mouth drew his attention, her plump lips looked glossy and inviting, the color of her chosen lipstick was a natural shade unlike a lot of the woman in the room. Her neck was long and slender drawing his eyes down to the swell of her breasts hidden beneath a fitted red silky bodice that flared at her hips into a full skirt falling to just above her knees. Shapely tanned legs, defined calves and slender ankles finished off his idea of perfection. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he watched her animatedly talking to Sharpay and Kenny. Hells teeth! He felt like an adolescent with his first crush. She was divine. A pocket Venus that he just wanted to pluck right up in his arms and run away with.

"Excuse me, your drinks, sir." Troy started as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Stifling a groan at the enforced break in his perusal, he turned, paid and collected the tray of drinks. He carried them across the room, all the time aware of the woman who piqued his interest. Who was she? More importantly, who made her smile like that? Was she single? He groaned silently.

"_God, I hope so. Life could not be so cruel as to taunt me with this glorious creature only to find her already taken," _he prayed to himself.

Taylor gave him a penetrating look on his return, aware that something was amiss with her friend but she couldn't figure out what. He could only shrug in reply. "_She'd only laugh. I mean how far-fetched was it to fall in love at first sight?_" It was just a myth created in books and yet....

Troy handed the drinks around, leaving the tray propped up against a table leg then turned only to find his breath leave his body once more for coming through the crowd on Kenny's arm was his bewitching lady.

"_Oh God, NO! She can't be Kenny's girlfriend," _he screamed silently. His heart plummeted into his stomach in dismay as bile rose in his throat at the thought. This was bad. Hell, it was a disaster. The chatter in the room faded as they drew near. The rapid thud of his heart boomed in his ears as he drank in her delicate features, his eyes feasting on the vision before him. Kenny was speaking but Troy for the life of him didn't hear, all his senses were focused solely on the brunette on his arm. He'd heard many times that the eyes were the window to the soul and he'd laughed at the romantic drivel but now he understood all too clearly. He was drowning in the dark chocolatey depths and he wasn't yelling for a life raft. It was only the delicate arch of her eyebrow over eyes filled with amusement and the sharp nudge in his side that brought him out of his trance.

"...And this is my star, Troy Bolton," finished Kenny only to get distracted by one of the money men shouting his name. "Hang on, I'll be right back." Kenny shot off leaving the goddess in red.

"_Shit! Did I miss the introduction?_" Troy reacted by holding out his hand in greeting only to be shocked to the core by the electrical charge that surged up his arm when he enclosed her cool, smooth hand in his. "_Play it cool, Bolton."_

"It appears you have the upper hand, Miss......?" He gave her a crooked grin, waiting expectantly for a reply.

"If I understand the gossip columns correctly that's the best position to be in with you," she replied with a smirk. Her voice was like velvet and Troy felt his body tense with lust.

_**And you're crossing the room  
and you're talking to me  
and now I know what I see**_

_**Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotised  
Those eyes are gonna see me through**_

_**Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes have got me hypnotised**_

"Ha! Ha! She has your number, Troy," teased Taylor. Troy wrenched his head sideways to glare at Taylor before returning to his Botticelli angel.

"You shouldn't believe all the gossip," he insisted.

"Now that's a real shame, I was kinda hoping the rumours were true," she sighed regretfully.

"_Fuck! What rumours?" _He racked his brains trying to recall but he'd given up reading the garbage long ago right after he'd supposedly impregnated Britney Spears. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly but she just giggled. Hells Bells! What a sweet symphony! He swallowed as he felt a thickening in his nether regions. _"Could a giggle really do that?"_

"And they would be?" he asked nonchalantly. "_Dumbass! Why couldn't you bite your tongue? You just had to ask, didn't you?"_

She leaned closer and lowered her voice making him lean in towards her in turn. "Why that you're a wonderful lover but I guess you can't always believe the hype." The husky timber of her voice and her unique perfume surrounded him, enveloped him and he inwardly groaned. Boing! His dick just stood to attention, pushing uncomfortably against the rough denim of his jeans.

_**I don't even know your name  
Is this a dream cause right now I feel so high  
I can't begin to explain  
My temperature's rising wild  
You're making me sweat  
Tonight is a night I'll never forget**_

"Now that is a closely guarded secret but if you ask nicely I'm sure we could come to some arrangement," he offered seductively with a knowing smile. She looked at him with some consideration.

"I'll think about it," she replied coolly.

"Please do. I can promise you won't be disappointed." A flame flickered in her eyes for a second as she contemplated his words then she let her eyes travel down him.

"No, I can see that." At that moment Kenny returned, flinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope you've not been corrupting my niece," he said jovially. Troy swallowed nervously, his eyes darting worriedly around to check out if anyone had heard their conversation.

"_Oh fuck! I'm a dead man,"_ he groaned catching Taylor's sly smile.

_**And you're crossing the room  
And I'm talking to you  
And now I know that it's true**_

_**Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotised  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes, you've got me hypnotised**_

"Not at all," he croaked a dull flush covering his cheeks.

"We were just discussing the rag mags and all the ridiculous rumours that get circulated," Taylor informed Kenny.

"_Thank you, darling." _Troy sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Oh I shouldn't worry, Gabriella is wise to the trash that gets printed. She works in the press office at Warner Brothers after all," Kenny said with a laugh, looking proudly at her. She beamed back at him, reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek and whisper in his ear before walking away.

"_Gabriella. Hmm, it suited her."_

Troy watched Gabriella go with a lump in his throat, hoping she'd take him up on his offer. He knew it could be risky. Making a play for Kenny Ortega's niece might not go down too well with him, however much he loved Troy, family was still family but he had a feeling it could well last a lifetime and even Kenny couldn't stay mad for ever. Kenny stayed only a couple of minutes more before someone called out to him.

"Whew! That was close. I can feel a new pair of Jimmy Choos coming my way," stated Taylor rubbing her hands with relish. Troy looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message. How much is that gonna set me back?"

"Don't worry, Troy. It'll be a drop in the ocean. After all you can't put a price on love."

"Huh?"

"You've got it bad, friend but I wouldn't worry, so has she." Taylor nudged him and he gave her a puzzled look before following her line of vision.

_**Hey girl, it's now or never  
Those eyes are gonna last forever more**_

_**And you're crossing the room  
And you're one step away  
And I'm looking at you  
And my heart's in a daze  
What more can I say**_

Troy let out a shaky breath, his eyes eating the woman of his dreams as she walked over to them, her own locked solidly with his, a wide smile on her lips.

"How nicely do I have to ask?" Gabriella leant close to pose her question.

"That works for me." Troy smiled widely, a warm feeling filled in his stomach and extended lower. "Shall we go?" He held out his hand invitingly. Gabriella smiled and nodded, placing her hand firmly into his waiting palm, their fingers interlocking automatically before he guided her from the room.

_**Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotised  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you  
Those eyes you've got me hypnotised  
Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotised  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you**_

_**Those eyes, you've got me hypnotised  
Yeah those eyes, you've got me hypnotised **_


End file.
